My Diamond Heart
by serenarussell123
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie all go on a cruise to find they are followed by papparazzi and find Edward, Emmett, and jasper other superstars! they fall in love! i suck at summaries... the story is better i promise!-serena xoxoxoxoxoxox
1. Chapter 1

My Diamond Heart - by Serena Russell

My Diamond Heart - by Serena Russell

Hey this is my second Fanfic so plz be nice. I worked really hard so plz read and review. I will update another chapter after this as soon as possible if people like it!

-serena xoxox

BPOV-

VACATION! I thought to myself. OMG! I would be going on a cruise to Hawaii with my sisters Rosalie and Alice to get away from the world for a month. I needed to relax. I just got back from tour with my sisters and released our new album. It was a lot of work. Signing autographs, taking photos, showing up to concerts and interviews! I drove home from the recording studio with Alice following behind and Rose with her. I parked my Ferrari next to her Porsche and got out. I walked inside the house to go pack.

APOV-

We were going on vacation in a matter of hours and all I wanted to do is relax. It was no doubt that we were going to be followed by paparazzi everywhere we go but hopefully they wont be too bad. I went upstairs to my room to go pack. We finished and went downstairs to wait for our limo to pick us up. The limo was brought to the front by our butler Carlisle, and our maid Esme kindly loaded the bags into the back of the limo. I sat in the back facing Bella and Rosalie.

" So…Do you think that we are going to meet anyone good?" I asked trying to get their attention away from the paparazzi surrounding our car.

"I sure hope so…I mean other than relax a lot what else is there to do?" This was typical Rose. Find a guy, flirt, make out, dump him, and start the whole process all over again. She has never truly loved.

"I think we will, I mean, it's a cruise with and bazillione people on it, there is bound to be three guys that we like." Bella said trying to talk without getting distracted by the constant taps on the windows and flashes of cameras.

BPOV-

We arrived at the port ready for the fun to begin, we were the first ones in the line. We walked up to the door showed our tickets and walked in to go find our rooms. On the way we had paparazzi taking photos while signing autographs on our way up to our room. We made our way up to the very top floor that had two humongous suites. We got the one to the left on the hallway. I was surprised if anyone else here could afford this level. We walked in to our room and saw three different huge rooms with king sized beds in each with a bathroom to each room, all including a shower, tub, Jacuzzi, and full length mirror. The rooms also had huge walk in revolving closets. This was awesome!

Plz review…all I need is two reviews and I'll keep writing! Next chapter will be the boys' point of view! And yes they eventually get together! BxE JxA ExR! Yay!

-serena xoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

This is the boys' point of view

This is the boys' point of view! Its starts from when they get on the ship. They are superstars aswell and are getting away on vacation for the same reason! Aw…

I want to thank the people who reviewed the first chapter…

Midna3452 + BrokenMely

U guys are awesome! Thnx… so without further a due… I give you chapter 2!

Lol…

-serena

Chapter 2-

EPOV-

We headed for the doors of the ship getting ready for a long vacation. Jasper was already feeling sea sick –wimp- , and Emmett was flirting with every girl in sight! I sometimes thought I'm the only down to earth person here! We gave the man our tickets and headed for the doors. There were paparazzi already on the ship? They were coming down the hallway and all too quickly realized we were on board. They followed us all the way to our rooms and when we opened the door we all had to push against it to close it. I locked it hoping that would keep them out.

"so……what do you want to do?" Jasper asked looking a little frustrated with the suitcase he was trying to un-zip.

"LOOK FOR CHICKS!" Emmett screamed. He started running for the door and both Jasper and I had to hold him back, out of our fear from the paparazzi.

"I didn't see any chicks when we boarded… but hey…they could be here already… or they can be fashionably late…" I said, but I didn't think that we were going to find girls that liked us truly for us…but, instead, just for our money.

"I can't hear them anymore, lets go down to the bar to get a drink.." Jasper said walking away from the door.

" I could use a drink" Both Emmett and I responded in unison.

We walked down to the club and sat at the bar where Romeo, -the bartender- got us our drinks. I turned in my chair to get a good look at the dance club. It was nice. Cool lights, music, and….and…chicks…?

In the entrance stood the three girls. One caught my attention right away. Her beautiful brown hair past her shoulders, her beautiful lips…and…topaz eyes…? All three of them had topaz eyes…? But we had topaz eyes…and we…were…vampires… I thought we were the only ones…

They started to walk over to where Emmett, Jasper and I were but instead sat 2 chairs down from us, together.

The girls looked very familiar. They looked like the three girls from Blood Control. I loved their latest CD, but was it really them…The Hale sisters?

The girl I had come to fancy was Bella Hale, the short pixie girl was Alice Hale, and the blondie was Rosalie Hale. OHMIGOD! It was them…and they were…hot!

"Emmett, Jasper look…" I said in a hushed tone signaling a nod in their direction.

"Isn't she beautiful….?" They both gazed at the girls mouths gaping open…

"Who the blondie" Emmett said to Jasper.

"No, ew…I'm talking about the pixie like one…" Jasper answered sighing in content.

"I like the brunette. You know? Bella Hale?"

Both of them stared at me in bewilderment.

"Those are the Hale Sisters from Blood Control?" Jasper said shaking of his glazed expression.

"Do you think we have a chance with them?" Emmett said smoothing his hair and puffing his chest out.

"Hold it hot shot we have to make a sensible ap…….and hes gone…what the hell Emmett!" I said as Emmett went to talk to the girls….

"We are definitely doomed…" I said to Jasper as he gulped down the rest of his drink and went after Emmett.

"And I'm alone…"

I sat in silence as I saw the five of them talk and laugh. There was obviously a connection between Emmett and Rosalie. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Same for Jasper and Alice. Bella just sat there and was being polite. She looked sad though. Everyone else had someone except her…I stood up an started to walk over to where the rest of them were. Her eyes immediately fixated on me as I joined the group. Her beautiful eyes staring at me. She smiled and looked down at her drink, even though she looked up occasionally.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen…"

"I know…you are from the band VAMP." Bella said shyly looking at me in the eyes. Her eyes were hypnotic, and beautiful and a deep honey color. She was absolutely gorgeous!

"Can I buy you a drink?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Sure…I'd like that." She said

I took her hand and she let out a sigh.

"whats wrong Bella…?"

"Oh...uh…nothing I'm…just happy that's all…" She said trying find an excuse.

"You like me don't you…" I asked, reading her mind ( I know Edward can't read her mind but since shes a vampire He can!).

…Dun Dun Dun!

CLIFIE! Lol…..hehe…. I love you guys for reviewing! Keep reviewing! It helps a lot… I mean seriously I have 37 hits and 2 reviews….even though that's what I asked for….lol…same thing…plz!

-serena xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3 the love cafe

Hey, sorry it took so long, I had writers block, I get that a lot

Hey, sorry it took so long, I had writers block, I get that a lot! Anywho here is the 3rd chapter, I don't know exactly how to write it so this chapter might be bad….sorry, I tried.

Chapter 3-

BPOV-

-In Bella's mind-

"_Oh crap! He knows! I've always loved him, ever since I saw him grab the mike at that concert in Forks! –sigh- I hope he doesn't think I'm some sort of wacko!"_

" _I don't think your wacko…" _

"_WHAT THE F.."_

"_I can read minds! Calm down, gosh!"_

"_uh, eh heh heh, you heard that?"_

"_Yah, everything, but I already felt that way about you, ever since you played that song in at the Verizon center, I was there, first row, you actually bent down and sang to the first row of fans, when you looked at me, that was…wow…lets just say it was love at first sight…"_

"………………_uh………………wow… and I was sure you would think I was some sort of dork, so uh…yourr a vampire huh…"_

"_yah, duh! And I already know you are to…"_

"_how?"_

"_No mortal looks as pretty as you do…"_

"…_-sigh-…"_

Out of Bella's mind-

EPOV-

Bella and I held hands as we talked, laughed and joked with the others. We had a couple of drinks and well, thought it would be best to get a coffee or something.

We headed across the mall, -which was on the ship-, and into Amour Café.

The name of the café was, directly translated, love café. It was cute inside, and there were couples everywhere. Bella and I sat separate after getting our coffee, just like Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper did. We sat in the corner in an armchair, with Bella on my lap, her head resting on my chest as I stroked her hair.

-sorry it was such a short chapter, I'll update soon! I just had to get that out…im running out of ideas again! Review! And when and if you review, please send ideas!

-serena

_-Emmett hugs-_


	4. Chapter 4 BFGF

Hey sorry guys, I just got un-grounded, so I can start writing again, even though im going to focus on my other story Edward and Bella, cuz the wedding is in the next couple of chapters for that story. My friend Ann is going to draw some pix for Edward and Bella so I will eventually put up the link on my profile for u to check it out when shes done drawing them! without further a due, I give you …

Chapter 4-

EPOV-

As I had Bella in my lap sipping coffee with me, she picked up a napkin and started writing down something, and whenever I tried to look at it she pulled away, kissed me and smiled.

I tried to look again, and this time I got it out of her hand. She had written a title. It was Edward's Song.

She grabbed it back before I was able to start reading the lyrics, and went to sit in the chair next to me so she could continue without me seeing anything else. I absently stroked her hair and kept trying to persuade her to give me the song, but she refused and kept writing.

When it was time to leave, Bella picked up her purse and walked with me to our rooms. We went upstairs and stopped when we got to the doors.

"Edward…I love…you…" Bella said blushing a little, I didn't know vampires could blush, but it was really cute, and she just said that she loved me.

"I…love you too Bella…" A mysterious force was drawing us together without us noticing, and we only just realized that when our lips touched.

"Goodnight" I said .

"Goodnight," She responded "see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"hmmmm…let me think… I don't know…" I teased… "I have a pretty full schedule…" I started laughing.

"Edward!" She said smiling and coming closer.

"yes, definitely!" I said. She backed me up against the door of my room and kissed me.

"see you tomorrow!" she said licking her lips and walking to her room. As she closed the door I saw a piece of paper fall out of her purse, and went to the door to knock. But then I realized it was the song she wrote on the napkin when we were in the café. I quietly walked away from her door and ran to my room.

YAY! They become boyfriend and girlfriend in the next chapter! Sorry this chapter was short but I was in my English class!

G2G peeps! Read, review and go to my profile to answer the poll I set up so u can choose my next fanfiction!

-serena

-emmett hugs for everyone!-

Oh, and when I'm done with my story Edward and Bella, I'm going to do a sequel! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!PLZ?


End file.
